The life we shared
by Nanunita
Summary: Llevamos muchos años juntos, todos nos preguntan cómo hacemos para seguir amándonos. El secreto está en que ambos hacemos lo que el otro necesita: nos acompañamos, cuidamos y ayudamos cada día desde que nos conocimos.


**Summary:** Llevamos muchos años juntos, todos nos preguntan cómo hacemos para seguir amándonos. El secreto está en que ambos hacemos lo que el otro necesita: nos acompañamos, cuidamos y ayudamos cada día desde que nos conocimos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y sus descripciones no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. La historia a continuación es completamente mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The life we shared**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Dios, esto es imposible_ —refunfuñó _— ¡Akaashi! ¡Necesito algo de ayuda aquí!_

A los pocos segundos, me encuentro anudándole como corresponde su corbata para que pueda irse al trabajo.

— _Bokuto-san, por favor, quédese quieto—_ le pido— _Esto es realmente sencillo. Tan sólo lo tiene que doblar por aquí,_ _tirar de acá…_ _luego le da la vuelta y lo pasa por aquí._

Lo miro para saber si me presta atención, pero aquel búho inútil sólo ve mi boca mientras hablo. Suspiro antes de rendirme a su súplica mental, junto nuestros labios en un corto beso mientras termino de ajustarle la corbata. Llevo años tratando de explicarle cómo se coloca una, es en vano.

«Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji. Tengo 20 años, estudio para ser maestro y vivo con el bueno para nada de mi novio, Bokuto Kōtarō.

Lo conocí durante el primer año de la preparatoria, siempre fue el senpai del que todos se quejaban. A menudo se metía en problemas con el director por sus bromas pesadas, cambiaba de humor fácilmente y era constantemente rechazado por las mujeres del instituto.

No que fuera feo, era —y es— tan apuesto como el mismísimo Adonis: sus ojos eran dorados, brillantes y realmente resaltaban contra toda iluminación, su espalda lo suficientemente ancha como para que uno se sintiese inerme ante él y sus brazos eran tan largos que inspiraban a abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo, su sonrisa marca "todo estará bien"… Pero ellas decían que era _"muy problemático"_ salir con alguien como él. Teniendo en cuenta que se la pasaba saltándose clases, gritaba mientras corría por los pasillos e incluso una vez había escrito en el baño de mujeres _"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed_ _"_ — ganándose gracias a esa doble infracción tres meses de detención—, doy fe de eso: Bokuto es una persona _demasiado_ problemática.

Cuando me uní al club de voleibol y me preguntaron a qué puesto aspiraba, rápidamente respondí que quería ser punta receptor. Es que esa había sido mi posición desde que empecé a jugar en primaria.

Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí todo lo que duró la práctica. Era intensa, como si me estuviera estudiando. De sólo recordarlo un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, tal fue mi incomodidad que hasta el día de hoy me vuelven las sensaciones del primer encuentro:

Al terminar la práctica, fui directo a los vestidores donde abrí la canilla de agua fría y metí mi cabeza debajo de ella, luego junté un poco en mis manos y lo dirigí hacia mi boca, hacía demasiado calor, el agua sabía a gloria.

Estaba por repetir el proceso cuando sentí que era tomado por las muñecas, extrañado moví la cabeza y me encontré con el senpai de cabellos bicolor: aquel que me había estado mirando todo el rato jugar. Él era titular, considerado la estrella del equipo, llevaba el número 4 en su pechera color azul claro.

Sus ojos dorados miraron esa vez con intensidad mis manos. Luego, lo que me dijo fue quizá el cumplido menos esperado en mi vida:

— _Tienes unas manos muy bonitas,_ _el balón encaja perfecto en ellas. Sé mi armador._

Sé mi armador. Mi armador. Mí.

No puedo siquiera explicar lo que sentí en ese momento. No sé si fue por su mirada seria o por lo repentino del halago, pero todo mi cuerpo sintió una revolución. Aquellas tres palabras penetraron tan fuerte en mi mente, que allí se quedaron para —me arriesgo a decir— toda la vida.

Literal me hizo sentir un revuelco en el estómago, una sensación hasta ese entonces desconocida. Creo que lo llaman _mariposas_. Yo prefiero llamarlo "el efecto Bokuto Kōtarō en las personas". Quién diría que aquel chico me haría sentir lo mismo un millón de veces más.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo de ese día fue que, de lo repentino del pedido y lo que me había provocado, no pude más que tartamudear una respuesta afirmativa, viendo su brillante sonrisa complacida, volviendo a sentir aquella revolución dentro de mí.

Es gracioso pensar que Bokuto había tenido razón, puesto que como armador sentí una pasión que nunca antes había experimentado por el deporte.

Analizaba las jugadas, elegía los siguientes movimientos, todos mis compañeros confiaban plenamente en mí. Al poco tiempo logré jugar en algunos partidos oficiales, reemplazando de a ratos al armador titular que era un senpai de tercer año. El entrenador ya me había asegurado la titularidad en el equipo apenas los de tercero se retiraran.

Recuerdo aquella vez en el último partido de la temporada, analicé las posibles situaciones y finalmente elegí a la estrella para la última jugada.

Alcé el balón de la forma en que a él más le gustaba. Lo vi correr con pasión, saltar y golpear tan fuerte que creí que rompería todo. El balón burló la muralla que los bloqueadores centrales del otro equipo habían hecho, estrellándose ruidosamente contra el suelo, escuchamos el silbato sonar dando por terminado el encuentro, a la gente aplaudir y los gritos emocionados de nuestro equipo, apenas un segundo después me vi envuelto en sus brazos. Ambos lloramos de la alegría.

Habíamos ganado el torneo. Esa felicidad que sentí en el pecho difícilmente puede ser reemplazada por otra. Nos sentíamos imparables, el cielo era nuestro límite.»

— _¡Akaashi!—_ escucho su grito— _¡Las zanahorias me odian!_

— _¿Las qué? Olvídalo, ya me encargo._

Me acerco a la cocina, donde lo encuentro literalmente luchando con los vegetales a medio pelar. Un rato antes le había pedido que me ayudara con la ensalada mientras ponía la mesa para cenar, creo que fue demasiado para el pobre que apenas puede servirse leche con cereales.

Me posiciono detrás de él, paso mis brazos entre los suyos en una especie de abrazo y tomo sus manos mostrándole la forma correcta de cortar las zanahorias. Desde mi lugar puedo ver perfectamente cómo Kōtarō pone su cara de concentración al máximo, su ceño está fruncido y la punta de su lengua sobresale al costado de su boca.

«Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera sentir esta comodidad a su lado. Yo solía ser alguien que apreciaba en extremo el espacio personal, que huía del contacto humano innecesario como consideraba que eran los abrazos. Vamos, me molestaba hasta dar la mano para saludar.

Bokuto por otro lado siempre fue muy demostrativo conmigo. Recuerdo que solía pasar su brazo por mi cuello mientras me pedía ayuda en todo.

Irónico dado que él era mi superior, yo debía haber sido el que le pidiera ayuda. Que la tarea de inglés que no entendía, que los afiches para sus presentaciones orales, que no encontraba la forma de memorizar las lecciones de historia, que las prácticas de voleibol fuera de hora para sincronizar más.

Kōtarō siempre encontraba la forma de que pasáramos más tiempo juntos que sólo durante las actividades del club. De alguna forma nos volvimos amigos, supongo que en algún punto del camino nos empezamos a gustar. Realmente no recuerdo cuándo fue, sólo que siempre encontrábamos un espacio para besarnos en medio del verbo _to be_ y las acciones de _Atila el Huno_. »

— _Akaashi_

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿En qué piensas?_

— _Hm… en cuando empezamos a salir._

— _Oh. ¿Verdad que fue romántico?_

— _¿Romántico? Yo diría que fue ridículo._

— _Ridículamente efectivo porque aquí estamos._

— _Tal parece._

«Para mi segundo año, ya habíamos empezado a salir con un título luego de tontear varios meses. Fue porque Bokuto se había enterado de que una muchacha de mi clase se me había declarado; aunque mi respuesta iba a ser negativa, no quise lastimarla y le dije que lo pensaría. Eso no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Estaba en medio de la hora de estudio cuando se escuchó una canción desde el patio del instituto. Naturalmente todos nos levantamos para ver por la ventana de qué se trataba, no todos los días las clases eran interrumpidas por "The way you look tonight" a todo volumen.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver en medio del patio a Kōtarō sosteniendo una enorme pancarta, al lado de él en el suelo estaba el aparato por el cual sonaba la canción. En aquel cartel se podía leer claramente una petición: _"Akaashi Keiji, ayúdame en todo por siempre"._

Absurdo. Ridículo. Patético. Había todo un repertorio de adjetivos para ponerle al momento, sin embargo no pude contener la risa, con una mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza. Sin duda alguna Bokuto era un senpai de temer. Dispuesto a ser rechazado frente a todo el colegio pero sabiendo la respuesta, haciendo eso sólo para que todo el mundo se enterara, en especial cierta compañera mía, que veía la escena tapándose la boca asombrada.

Abrí la ventana y me asomé sacando la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera, juntando aire antes de gritar: " _¡Siempre lo haré, Bokuto-san!"._

Jamás olvidaré la forma en que todos aplaudieron el espectáculo, tampoco que de la nada apareció el director llevándose a mi, ya formalmente novio, de la oreja hasta la oficina, donde recibió como castigo —por saltarse su clase de matemática y hacer escándalo— dos semanas de limpieza de pasillos. Hubieran sido más semanas si no fuera porque el director tenía alma de romántico y a pesar de todo le había parecido una escena digna de dorama.»

— _¡Akaashi!_

— _¿Qué?_

— _No importa cuánto lo intente, el maldito hilo no entra en la condenada aguja._

— _Déjeme a mí… listo._

— _Gracias._

Segundos después de retomar la lectura de mi libro, vuelvo a escucharlo.

— _¿Ahora qué?_

— _Me lastimé el dedo. ¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Keiji llévame al hospital! ¡Aún soy muy joven para morir! ¡Espera! ¡Creo que ya es muy tarde! ¡Déjame morir solo! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No me abandones!_

— _Por una bandita._

Mi novio es algo… exagerado. Pero ya me acostumbré a él. Después de todo llevamos juntos cinco años.

Limpio su pequeña herida, luego coloco la bandita encima. Me mira con sus enormes ojos dorados, entiendo lo que está esperando. Suspiro otra vez rindiéndome, tomo su mano y beso cuidadosamente encima de la «herida de guerra».

Bokuto me sonríe, suelta el agarre de mi mano y posa sus palmas en mis mejillas, junta nuestros labios en un pequeño y suave beso que pronto se encarga en hacerlo más fuerte. Lo dejo hacer complacido.

Kōtarō es como un niño que necesita que lo cuiden y eso hago sin quejarme.

Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji. Tengo 20 años, estudio para ser maestro y vivo con mi perfecto bueno para nada novio.

Lo amo.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, me preparo para ir al trabajo después de desayunar. Me visto con un pantalón formal y abrocho mi camisa perfectamente planchada. Luego las medias, los zapatos… miro fijamente la corbata azul que está sobre la cama.

La tomo entre mis manos, sonrío sabiendo cuánto le gusta a Keiji anudarla. La coloco en mi cuello y lo llamo para que me ayude.

No pasan ni diez segundos cuando aparece y me explica por vez mil la forma correcta de hacer el nudo. No puedo evitar ver su preciosa boca mientras me habla, es que desde la primera vez que me explicó cómo se hacía lo había memorizado y aprendido. Quiero besarlo. Él lo entiende a la perfección y nos unimos en un pequeño beso.

«Me llamo Bokuto Kōtarō. Tengo 21 años y trabajo en el banco, comparto el departamento con el amor de mi vida.

Empezaba mi segundo año en Fukurodani cuando lo conocí. Lo había visto ya desde el primer día, a lo lejos. Sus ojos enseguida captaron mi atención, eran hermosamente azules.

Me emocioné al ver que estaba formado junto a los otros chicos de primer año, recibiendo información del entrenador y la mánager. Su manera de jugar tenía algo que hacía que no pudiera despegar la vista de él lo que duró la práctica.

Él quería el puesto de punta receptor. Lo vi convencido en ello y la verdad no lo hacía nada mal, supuse que con algo más de práctica enseguida ganaría un puesto titular.

En mi observación, no pude evitar notar sus manos; cada balón que tocaba calzaba a la perfección en ellas y pensé que él estaba equivocado. Ese chico había nacido para ser colocador.

Decidido me acerqué a él cuando la práctica había terminado y le hablé directamente a los ojos luego de examinar sus manos que con atrevimiento había tomado. Las palabras brotaron sin filtro alguno desde mi cerebro.

Le pedí que fuera mi armador. Puedo jurar que vi un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y que sus ojos brillaron de manera hermosa. Verlo de aquella forma hizo que escuchara como un _click_ dentro de mí. Aún no podía siquiera imaginar lo que iba a pasar con nosotros en un futuro cercano.

Los meses fueron pasando, nuestros senpai de tercer año ya habían dejado el equipo para enfocarse en sus exámenes de ingreso por lo que Akaashi consiguió ser el armador titular al mismo tiempo que me nombraron capitán. Me negué a dejar de usar el número 4, no quería portar el habitual 1 de los capitanes, quería seguir usando el número que me había ganado en un principio.

En el último partido de la temporada supe que no me había equivocado: Akaashi realmente se lució como colocador. Cada jugada que armaba era llevada con éxito, todo el equipo estaba muy contento con él y confiábamos al 100% en sus elecciones.

Estábamos 27-26 a favor en el tercer set, una jugada más. Tan sólo un punto más y ganaríamos el torneo. Komi recibió el remate del otro equipo elevándolo perfectamente hacia Keiji, miré todo como si fuera en cámara lenta. Su cara de concentración pensando a quién pasarla fue suprema. Supe que se había decidido en medio segundo cuando gritó mi nombre. Sonreí complacido de que me diera el final, corrí rápidamente y salté con las últimas energías que me quedaban, golpeando fuertemente el balón que pasó el bloqueo sin problemas.

Lo siguiente fue el ruido del rebote contra el piso, aplausos y gritos de todo el equipo. No pude contenerme y corrí hasta donde estaba Akaashi parado, sin reaccionar. Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, llorando de la alegría. Los habíamos vencido. Habíamos ganado. Nuestros senpai retirados nos miraban desde las gradas secándose las lágrimas, felices. Nunca me sentí tan orgulloso de mi equipo como en ese momento.»

Keiji me pidió amablemente que haga la ensalada para acompañar la carne asada que él había preparado para la cena. Así que aquí estoy, pelando las zanahorias en solitario.

Es aburrido hacerlo solo y, una vez más, recuerdo cuánto le gusta a mi novio abrazarme por detrás para explicarme cómo cocinar. Sonrío para mí mismo al pensar en algo para llamarlo.

— _¡Akaashi! ¡Las zanahorias me odian!—_ grito conteniendo la risa de lo estúpido que había sonado.

Mal o bien funcionó porque ahora lo tengo detrás mío, en un abrazo disimulado. Toma mis manos con las suyas y me muestra con su paciencia infinita cómo se supone que debo cortar las cosas. Finjo concentración. Si algún día se me escapa contarle que mi tío —actualmente chef retirado— me había enseñado a cocinar desde los cinco años, sin duda me castra.

«Recuerdo que cuando recién nos conocimos, le costaba demasiado hablarme e incluso saludarme. Él solía ser muy reservado.

Sabía que él me gustaba. Aceptarlo nunca fue un problema, lo complicado era encontrar excusas para pasar más tiempo a solas. Las prácticas fuera de hora para sincronizar nuestro juego fue un inicio, pero quería que compartiéramos más cosas que sólo voleibol.

Conseguí que unos compañeros de su clase me contaran que era muy bueno en los estudios, especialmente en inglés.

Bueno, no es que hubiera muchas cosas en las que él pudiera ayudarme siendo que iba a primer año y yo a segundo, de todas formas quería al menos intentarlo. No era malo en esa materia; de hecho mi madre había estado la mitad de su vida en Inglaterra, naturalmente me enseñó a hablar inglés al mismo tiempo que japonés… _¿eso me convierte en bilingüe?_ No lo sé, sólo que estaba desesperado por pasar tiempo juntos y que mientras no se enterara de esa pequeñísima mentira blanca, todo marcharía bien entre los dos.

Akaashi aceptó darme clases de cómo conjugar verbos según el tiempo que usara, además de tener conversaciones para así practicar la pronunciación. Fue algo difícil fingir ignorancia e incluso no corregirlo a él cuándo se equivocaba, pero creo que mi actuación funcionó muy bien.

Pasábamos los recreos juntos estudiando, fui algunas veces a su casa o él venía a la mía, esas veces me aseguraba de que sea para que me ayude a memorizar otras materias, no sea cosa que mi madre pasara y me preguntara qué rayos estaba haciendo. Tengo que admitir que realmente ayudó, me enseñó a hacer cuadros conceptuales apuntando fechas y los acontecimientos más importantes. Gracias a eso aprobé no solo Historia, sino que también Geografía.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces, nos fuimos conociendo de a poco y cada vez más. Aprendí el color que más le iba, su comida favorita, el estilo de música que más escuchaba, su escritor preferido, el nombre de su mascota y miles de cosas más sobre Akaashi. Cada aspecto que conocía me llevaba a gustar más de él.

Recuerdo a la perfección nuestro primer beso: estábamos estudiando, yo leía el libro de Geografía cuando me topé con una parte que realmente no podía comprender. Le pregunté si entendía, Keiji dejó su propio libro de lado y se acercó aún más a mí, leyendo la oración que le indiqué. Tenía su mano izquierda apoyada en su nuca mientras que con el dedo índice de su derecha leía lentamente aquel párrafo para explicármelo de una forma sencilla.

Amaba cuando hacía eso. Él realmente era un buen maestro. Estaba muy cerca de mí, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello —menta— y su aliento a uva mientras hablaba, cortesía de los caramelos que habíamos estado comiendo hasta hacía un rato. Actué sin pensar. Lo llamé y apenas levantó su rostro, me acerqué rápidamente juntando nuestros labios.

El contacto no duró mucho, me separé a los segundos para ver su reacción. Él tenía las mejillas fuertemente coloradas, sus profundos ojos azules brillaban muy abiertos y la mano que tenía en su nuca había bajado hasta la mesa, donde reposaba hecha puño. Al no percibir rechazo alguno, volví a besarlo. Esa vez me había tomado el tiempo suficiente para sentir todo, feliz al notar que lentamente me correspondía.

Nuestro primer y segundo beso fueron en una tarde de primavera, estando en mi casa, estudiando Geografía. Nuestras bocas sabían dulce debido a los caramelos y nunca voy a poder olvidar ese momento.»

Paso por al lado de él, está viendo un viejo anuario escolar. Me siento a su lado en el suelo.

— _Akaashi._

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿En qué piensas?_

— _Hm… en cuando empezamos a salir._

Logra sorprenderme con aquella respuesta.

— _Oh. ¿Verdad que fue romántico?_

— _¿Romántico? Yo diría que fue ridículo._

— _Ridículamente efectivo porque aquí estamos—_ digo riendo suavemente.

— _Tal parece_ — responde mientras sigue viendo el anuario, con una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

«Resulta que llevábamos ya varios meses de besarnos en cada oportunidad que teníamos. Había pasado todo el verano encerrado en mi cuarto con él, con nuestras manos en todos lados menos en los bolsillos.

Estaba bien con eso y parecía que Akaashi también. Después de todo ambos éramos hombres, a esa edad no hablábamos mucho de lo que sentíamos, tan sólo hacíamos.

Pero al poco de iniciar el nuevo año escolar, me enteré por un compañero que una chica de su clase se le había declarado. A Keiji. A mi chico. Y él tuvo el descaro de decirle que _"pensaría sobre eso_ ". ¿Qué rayos significaba que iba a pensarlo? Hablé con Konoha, él me dijo: _"Bueno, tú sabes, en realidad no es que estén saliendo formalmente. Él puede salir con quien quiera"_. Eso definitivamente no fue algo que me gustó escuchar.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Algo brillante para que aceptara salir _formalmente_ conmigo y a la vez todo el maldito colegio se enterara, principalmente aquella muchacha atrevida.

En menos de media hora ya había ideado todo y preparé un cartel con los materiales que Yukie me había conseguido, no era cursi pero se entendía la idea del mismo. Me salté la clase de Matemática, sin importar lo insoportable que se pondría el profesor luego. Fui directo al patio del instituto, que debido a la hora se encontraba vacío. Me paré de forma en que quedé frente a su salón, pulsé _play_ en mi celular para que se reproduzca la canción por medio del parlante que había tomado «prestado» del club audiovisual, conectado por _bluetooth_.

 _The way you look tonight_ sonó fuertemente, era la única canción romántica que había podido conseguir. Me acomodé nerviosamente el cabello y alcé el cartel lo más alto que pude, esperando que mi chico se asomara.

A los pocos segundos lo hizo, junto a todo el colegio. Sonreí muy feliz al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa, estaba a nada de ir corriendo hacia las escaleras para llegar a él cuando el director me llevó a su oficina a rastras. La saqué barata, tan sólo dos semanas de castigo mientras por lo bajo me felicitaba por haber sido tan romántico.»

Keiji lee tranquilo su libro favorito en el sofá, con una humeante taza de té de hierbas en la mesita de al lado. Estoy algo aburrido, pienso qué hacer hasta que recuerdo que hacía unos días se me había roto una de las medias. Todavía faltan algunas horas para que vayamos a cenar a su restaurante favorito; por lo que busco el costurero, me siento en la mesa con la media descosida a un lado, saco una aguja e hilo negro. Noto que Akaashi me mira curiosamente.

Me doy una palmada mental al darme cuenta que es él quien siempre me arregla la ropa aunque no se lo pida, cree que no sé coser. _¿Hice mal al no mencionar que mi querida abuela incluso me había enseñado a tejer?_

A Keiji le encanta consentirme de varias formas, entre ellas está arreglar mi ropa. Suspiro antes de pedirle ayuda.

— _¡Akaashi!_

— _¿Qué?_

— _No importa cuánto lo intente, el maldito hilo no entra en la condenada aguja._

— _Déjeme a mí… listo._

Le agradezco junto a una sonrisa, él vuelve a su lectura, aún viéndome de a ratos cuando cree que no lo noto.

Por estar atento a sus reacciones, sin querer me pincho el dedo, no puedo evitar gritar. Mi dedo sangra y yo… tengo algo así como pánico a eso.

Y cuando pasa, no sé qué digo.

Veo que Akaashi se aleja y lo llamo, no quiero que me deje sólo. ¡Podría morirme desangrado en cualquier momento!

— _¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No me abandones!_

— _Por una bandita_ — me contesta tranquilamente.

Trato de calmarme; a los pocos segundos vuelve con una toalla mojada y, efectivamente, una bandita. Toma mi mano y limpia con cuidado mi herida, luego coloca aquel trozo de papel sobre ella.

Lo miro atentamente, sabe qué es lo que siempre espero después de lastimarme. Vuelve a tomar mi mano y la dirige hacia sus labios, dejando un pequeño beso donde aún duele un poco.

Al notar lo adorable que se ve haciendo eso, no puedo evitar soltar mi mano para agarrarlo por las mejillas y besarlo suavemente. Comienzo a besarlo más fuerte, Keiji me corresponde con las mismas ganas.

Akaashi es feliz cuidándome, ama hacerlo. Yo soy feliz al verlo feliz, dejo que me cuide, amo que lo haga.

Mi nombre es Bokuto Kōtarō. Tengo 21 años y trabajo en el banco, comparto el departamento con el amor de mi vida.

Esta noche le pediré matrimonio.

.

.

 **F** **i** **n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Qué ocurre cuando mezclan estar aburrida, sin internet, con calor de 43° centígrados y en la casa de tu abuela en otro país? Lo que acaban de leer. Es el primer BokuAkaa que escribo en la vida, estoy contenta con el resultado. Es una especie de headcannon que Bokuto sepa hacer de todo pero igual le pida a Akaashi su ayuda, porque le gusta que lo haga… arriesgándome al cliché escribí esto. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Agradezco nuevamente a mi beta _DrMoonyverse16_ por su gran ayuda en todo, llevamos trabajando juntas en esto desde Febrero, es gracioso que lo haya empezado con calor y que ahora mismo haga frío como para ponerme medias y abrigo. Creo que finalmente puedo decir: ¡lo hicimos!

Gracias a todos, ¡nos leemos la próxima!

Pd: como siempre, la portada tiene mi nickname de wattpad.

Pd2: gracias a mi beta hermosa por crear la portada !


End file.
